Advent Calendar
by Bob8644
Summary: A collection of 25 funny, lighthearted oneshots in light of the holiday season. Check every day for a new story! (YES, I am taking requests! Feel free to add suggestions; just make sure to keep it winter themed.)
1. Snowballs

The first snow of winter. What a glorious sight to behold. Surely one can ponder on the magnitude and meaning of such a glorious sight-wait. Ugh, dang repetition. I'm just gonna...yeah.

It was the first day of December, and the entire academy had been caked in a white glaze of snow and frost. Classes had been shut down for the day as the kids had run outside to play, study, relax, what have you. Teachers praised the gods above for their new found offtime among the busy schedule. However, there were a few students who were certainly enjoying themselves…

" Sucy! Over here! "

" Shhh, I can't have you revealing our-OW! "

" Hey, Swooce! You should try and pipe down a bit, how's that sound?! "

 _That nickname again? Whatever._ " Rethink your strategies, my companion… " 

" Eh? Companion? But- **AAAAAAGH! "**

After pelting Sucy with a good snowball, Amanda was sent flying into the air as the snow beneath her feet bursted into a somewhat fiery explosion. She held onto her broom tightly, swinging around on it for a bit and then flying right back down to Sucy to talk her down.

" What is your problem?! " she yelled. " Do you actually think this is fair? "

Sucy merely chuckled. " Not to you, really," she remarked. Amanda was starting to feel a rage swelling inside her as she leaned in closer to the currently neutral expressed Sucy.

" H-hey, you two, this really isn't something to get upset over… " quietly said Lotte as she walked towards the two. " It's the beginning of Winter! Shouldn't this be a time to take it easy and settle aside our differences….? Sucy? Amanda…? "

" She shot first, " said Sucy.

" Oh, that is IT! "

And so, Sucy and Amanda started piling up whatever snow they could and began flinging it at each other's faces. Lotte raised a finger, then immediately let out a worried sigh as she walked away slowly, hiding behind her snow fort. There was no use stopping either of those two when they were provoked. What made it somewhat heartbreaking for her is that not a lot of her peers were willing to show some respect besides Akko. Where was she at, anyway? Wherever she may be, she certainly didn't seem willing to help her at the moment.

Lotte suddenly heard a rustling sound coming through the snow. She tensed up a bit and slowly backed away. The sound got even closer and closer as Lotte grew more and more nervous. She started asking herself more and more questions as the noise grew louder.

" Uh...hello? " meekly asked Lotte.

The object burst out of the snow as Lotte yelped and quickly curled a snowball in her hand, throwing it at the figure. She hit it smack between its eyes as it landed right on its back. Under quick observation, it was none other than Constanze's little Stanbot that she had hit.

" Ah! I'm sorry! " she cried as she helped the robot onto its feet, wiping the snow out of its vision.

" Hello, Lotte! " the tiny robot proclaimed as it waved naively. The gesture managed to get a small chuckle out of the timid witch. " Hi there. How are you doing? "

" You look sad, Lotte, " said the worried Stanbot. This must have been one of Constanze's worker bots. " What's wrong? "

Lotte gave a soft, yet still sad smile, pulling the Stanbot into her arms as she cozied up behind the fort. " Everyone's just been fighting a lot lately…I dunno where Akko is. "

" She's studying for a big test tomorrow, " said the Stanbot.

" Really? She certainly is a big studyer, heh heh… "

" Shouldn't you be studying as well? "

" I will after lunch, probably. But sometimes, you just can't let go of an opportunity to have some fun, you know? "

" …. "

Lotte should have realized that robots don't really understand human complexity. She chuckled as she set the robot down.

" Why don't you go have fun with everyone else? I'll...go check on Akko. "

The robot nodded, walking off as she peeked over the wall to check on Sucy and Amanda.

" Recount! " yelled Amanda.

" That's still one vote for everyone, " remarked Sucy.

" Recount! "

" Still one vote for everyone. "

" THERE'S ONLY TWO OF US HERE! "

Lotte just decided to ignore the conflict and shuffled her hands a bit, went back inside to return to her dorm. She opened the door, finding Akko and surprisingly Diana huddled around the desk, chattering over what appeared to be some calculus.

" See, this equals….just carry the 5…. "

" Yes, but….when I try doing this I… "

" You just carry the 5 and...yeah. "

" Diana? "

" Wha- " the model student quickly turned around. " Oh. Hello, Lotte. "

" Akko? Why aren't you outside with everyone else? " asked Lotte. " Everyone seems to be having fun! We can't all just sit around! "

Akko let out a big yawn, turning to Lotte. " Sorry about that...I just have a big test coming up, y'know? "

" Well, I know that, but- "

" But what?! I know you really want me to let loose, but studying is very, VERY important! "

" Well, so is having fun, Akko! "

" Besides, I already have enough fun getting things done that need to get done! "

" You do? " said Diana. 

" Yes, " replied Akko. " If you want, Lotte, you can be a study partner! "

" I-I'll join you later when it gets warmer, heh- "

" Ugh, now you're just making excuses! Tell me, what reason do I have to just walk outside just to- "

And in that very moment, Lotte slung a snowball right between Akko's eyes (She was a particularily good shot ever since she was a kid). Akko and Diana stood there motionless until Akko looked Lotte with the most dead-eyed stare you can imagine.

" ...have you been keeping that hidden? "

" Yep, " said Lotte as she chuckled again.

" ...well, studying may be important, " said Akko as she turned to Diana. " But you know what else is? "

" Excuse me? " said Diana.

" REVENGE! " yelled the spunky witch as she whipped on her orange coat and raced Lotte across the halls. The two laughed as they ran outside and started slamming eachother with as many snowballs as they could as they raced across the fields. Sucy and Amanda suddenly stopped their current snow wrestle.

" Well, well, well! " yelled Sucy. " Look who came out of their ca-AGH! "

" Don't get your hopes up, " said Akko. " I'm here to exact my revenge on a few...individuals. "

" You're on! " yelled Amanda. She hopped onto her broom with a clump of snow as she began drowning the competition with snowballs.

" Wah! No fair! " complained Akko.

" Well, learn to fly first! Sorry! " Amanda snarkily replied. " Eh? Akko? "

Amanda was suddenly shot right back down to Earth as Akko in a bird like form knocked the wind out of Amanda's sails.

" UGH, can this get any worse for us?! "

" …..I think it has, " said Sucy and Lotte.

An even bigger rumbling noise than the one heard before was felt throughout the field. Everyone almost fell on the floor as they observed what appeared to be an object in the distance.

" Is that….ohhhh noooo. "

It was indeed Constanze. She was riding on a midst of Stanbots carrying her as she held a large gun in her hands. As the Stanbots began to throw dozens of snowballs at the girls, Constanze loaded some snow into her gun and fired a HUGE ball, almost as big as Akko. It slowly descended on the group.

" Well, you know what they say, " said Sucy. " The bigger they a- "

 _ **SPLOOSH!**_


	2. Family

" So, your current plan is to… "

" ...go caroling? "

" Yep! We've already raised everyone's expectations when it comes to magic, why not the holidays?! "

Akko spun around in her chair excitedly as she hummed a little tune. " We've got Lotte to sing all our favorite songs, not to mention her fairies to guide us with the melodies! "

The girls were gathered for a special meeting for activities to stove off boredom for the winter break. Sucy, Lotte, Amanda, and Constanze were all huddled around the room to go over the plan Akko had whipped up: a caroling session around the various neighbourhoods in town. Constanze adjusted her Stanbot as Akko trotted across the room carelessly singing.

" We'll go around town and we'll all play music with the fairies! If we're lucky, we'll even get rewarded for our servitude like in the olden days! "

" Rewarded? With what? " asked Amanda.

 _Food,_ wrote Constanze.

" Well, count me in! " said Amanda. " It's basically woman's intuition to accept food offers after all, heh. "

" Well, we've got a whole week to get this going! " proclaimed Akko, shrugging off the stereotype. " What do you say, gang? "

 _That sounds fine,_ wrote Constanze.

" Sounds great! " said Lotte.

" Let's all shout at the same time and hope for the best, " quietly said Sucy.

" _YEAH! "_

And so, the next day, after practicing the songs they planned to recite, Akko and the gang (a bit tired and worn out) went into town to check out the local neighbourhoods and greet the villagers with a special holiday surprise. The weather was gorgeous. A cold and frosty breeze coated the city, small portions of snow flaking across the many artifacts and shops around town. Akko took deep breathes to take in the majestic scenery. She was going to certainly remember this day for the rest of her life.

Lotte carried around her songbook that she held since she was a child, and carried all the spirits in a large travel bag to be released once they were ready to sing their song. Constanze's Stanbot also provided some electronic melodies in the form of synth keyboards while it at the same time provided her vocals. Akko carried a tambourine as Sucy carried her special flute as Amanda decided to bring a small marching drum. The perfect unity of instruments for a rag-tag orchestra.

" Why can't we just fly to the different neighbourhoods? " asked Lotte.

" It's more traditional this way! " said Akko. " It feels good to get a clean workout while also spreading cheer around. "

" She's just saying that because she can't fly! " proclaimed Constanze's Stanbot. Akko mumbled angrily out of decency for the cute robot as they approached an upcoming house. " Alright, what song do we sing first, Lotte? " she whispered.

" The ancestral song, obviously, " Lotte replied.

Constanze knocked on the door as the neighbour opened veeery slowly. He poked his head out to see who it was. The man himself, with long brown hair and a small stubble, was none other than the shopkeeper!

" Hey, what's going o- "

And oh, did they begin to sing. All the witch children began playing passionately on their instruments as they all started to let out their wonderful voices to the shopkeeper. They sang the entire song as he stood there, confused, yet hypnotised by the wonderful ensemble they had put together. Amanda stayed in perfect position as she rattled on her drum, the Stanbot releasing a cutesy light hearted voice while the lush organ synths balanced with the song. Akko clapped along with her tambourine, Sucy played her flute passionately, and of course, all of Lotte's fairies played their series of relaxing, soothing, jazzy instruments. It was like being a child and seeing an orchestra composed of all your favorite members of your favorite bands.

As the song came to a close, the shopkeeper had no choice but to give his fair share of applause.

" Wow...just, unbelievable! You set all this up? " he asked.

" It was all Akko's idea! " replied Lotte. " We were all looking for fun activities during the winter break, and we agreed that caroling would be super fun! "

" Caroling, eh? Hold on, girls, I think I may have some, uh, pudding left in the fridge! " He then went back inside to check for rations.

" SCORE! " shouted Amanda. " This is gonna be _so_ satisfying! "

" I know, right? We could feed the entire school if we keep this up! " said Akko.

" Getting your hopes up again? " said Sucy. " This is certainly a great boredom killer, but you're probably pushing it too far. "

" ...sometimes I wonder if you do this to me on purpose, " grudgingly said Akko as she turned, giving Sucy the stink eye with a sarcastic grin.

" Yeah, sometimes. "

After they received their pudding, the shopkeeper bid them farewell as the girls whole-heartingly thanked him. " Make sure not to catch cold, you hear? " he shouted.

" Who cares? FOOD IS AWESOME! " shouted back Amanda.

" Man, this is working really well, Akko! " Lotte praised. " You could say it's the first plan that hasn't crashed down in flames due to overhype! "

Constanze actually let out a small chuckle on her own, covering her mouth. Akko just sighed and went to the next few houses.

* * *

" _Hashire sori yo…_

 _Kaze no you ni…_

 _Tsukimihara wo…_

 _Padoru padoru! "_

The family watched the small concert with a very delightful expression on their faces.

" Oh, you all are too kind! " said the wife in silky blond braids. " Seeing people still sticking to traditions feels so great when you see it out in the open! "

" Reminds me of when I was a boy, Sherry, " replied her well groomed husband. " Me and my pop used to go around the station wagon and sing to the entire neighbourhood! " He laughed as the rest of the girls smiled.

" Tell you what, why don't y'all come inside for a bit? If you're going caroling, that's going to be one too many mouths to feed, " said Sherry, chuckling.

" Alright! " shouted Akko and Amanda as they happily ran inside.

 _No wonder you both failed the perception exams,_ Sucy thought as she and the rest of the girls went inside.

" Now, I know you ladies are suspicious, but I assure you this will not turn into a hostage situation, " remarked the husband. " We're not communists, I swear. "

 _Well, thank goodness Jasminka didn't come along,_ thought Sucy.

The couple led the group through the very 60's/70's looking house. The walls were decorated in obscure artwork, and the television was also very reminiscent as it displayed a baseball game being projected onto the screen. Constanze found it very impressive how organized it was. She wished she could control her environment this tightly.

Three young children, two boys and a girl, suddenly ran through the hallways. Two of them were just standard toddlers, but Akko recognized the third, blond haired one right away.

" Oh, hey, it's those witches, mom and dad! "

" Thomas? " confusedly proclaimed Akko.

" I didn't know you lived here, " said Lotte. " The place is surprisingly neat… "

" Oh, these artworks are actually my dad's! " added Thomas. " He travels across the world and does commissions for random people. "

" Really? I'd like to get my hands on a custom piece, " said Amanda.

" You can try, " said the father, " dunno if you'll afford it though. I usually charge around 800 bucks for them. I don't just do art for anyone like my son says. "

" Oh, it's fine! You couldn't do a free piece every- "

" Okay, kids, let's eat! I have a ham ready for each and every one of us! " announced Sherry as she sat everyone down. The two kids followed along as one of them, a girl with brown pigtails, sat next to Constanze.

" What's that? " she asked.

Constanze sighed as she pulled out her wand, making the robot jump off her head and do a little dance in front of the child. She giggled as she watched it carefully.

" My name's Alister, by the way, " the husband said. " My little girl is Dauna, and my other son is Filbert. Introduce yourselfs, please, " he asked as he forked some of his ham. Everyone introduced themselves right away as they began to eat.

" So, you all are witches? " Sherry said.

" Thssch rrrt! " Akko replied, shoving forkfuls of ham and potatoes down her throat.

" Akko, geez! " complained Amanda. " I know you're hungry, but have some friggin' manners! "

" Mmf...sorry, heh heh...that's right! We all came from Luna Nova! "

" The magic school? Heard their stocks were down, " said Alister.

" This tea...highly saturated, " commented Sucy. " What's with all this excess sugar? "

" You've never had sweet tea before? " remarked Thomas. " Geez! I though the cellphones were bad, but- "

" Now, Thomas, show some respect for the guests, " kindly asked Sherry.

" He's so cool, dad! " shouted one of the kids in the back. Alister turned to see Dauna doing a small dance with the Stanbot. " He's my new best friend! " she yelled. Lotte looked and saw Constanze consuming her food with one arm and controlling the robot with her other. The robot then leaped onto the table and onto Alister's head as he chuckled, taking it off and observing it. The little robot merely tilted its head.

" So, they do have technology down there, " he said. " Fascinating. And they said magic was dead. "

" I know, right? " said Sherry. " Why the world would abandon a concept that can bring anyone's hopes and dreams to reality boggles my mind! "

Akko nodded. " Everyone who comes to our school comes with ambition! I've been here for almost two years after being inspired by Shiny Chariot! "

" Shiny Chariot...that's a name I haven't heard in years, " said Alister as he sipped his tea. " Heard she married to the drummer from that magic band Eureka. "

" Ooh, you like following gossip too? " said Amanda. " Did you hear about what happened with… "

Amanda and Alister began to strike a chord with one another as they chattered about all the latest information about whatever may be, sports, music, politics, you name it. Lotte softly smiled watching everyone get along so well. It was so wonderful for Akko to take them out today.

* * *

 _Christmas time is here…_

 _Happiness and cheer…_

 _Fun for all that children call…_

 _Their favorite time of year…._

Later that night, the gang sat around a large campfire as soothing piano was played by Alister, with Amanda quietly drumming. Akko and Lotte sang along as Constanze had fallen asleep from the conformity. Her Stanbot laid softly sleeping in Sherry's arms as Sucy enjoyed a much hotter cup of tea. It was certainly a good night to go out, even though they did not manage to make far strides in their efforts. Whatever their end result was, it was rewarding all the same.

As the gang left the house that night, Lotte held the Stanbot in her arms as everyone smiled from the experience. The timid witch looked down at the robot and chuckled.

" The holidays truely are magical. "


	3. Sled

Akko carefully lifted the wooden planks and stuck them together one by one as Constanze watched carefully. The planks were pretty weighty, but not in the sense that Akko's mind would be weighed down in the slightest. Lotte helped smooth out the planks and supply the tools while Sucy helped paint each of the two sleds. One was coated with short red and white stripes across each plank, while the other with purple, giving a nice mushroom-esque aesthetic, which she appreciated.

" Are we ready? " shouted Amanda as she ran towards the group. " My back's been killing me from all the cold crap! "

" It's snow, " said Sucy. " Are you deaf or something? "

" Are you and Constanze ready? " asked Akko. Constanze gave a quick thumbs up.

" Absolutely! " exclaimed Amanda. " I am SO ready! My body is ready! "

Sucy chuckled at the implications of the comment as Constanze transformed her Stanbot into a jet engine she'd been working on, slapping it onto the back of her sled, hopping right on and taking the reins. Amanda followed suite as Akko stood in front of the two.

" You know exactly what you're expecting, girls! We want a good, clean, race! Just make sure you understand the course in and out! " She pointed at the course paved on the fields: A simple oval race track. Nothing special, no obstacles, no nothing. A solid ice border encapsulated the track so that the racers couldn't bust out suddenly. A small entrance led to the track.

" Now, are we ready to begin, racers? Set yourself up and get ready to race! " Akko led them down to the entrance, wide enough for the two to race. Amanda activated her magic so that she could control the sled however she wanted.

Lotte walked towards the two, carrying two checkered flags. She lifted her arms up with the most nervous expression on her face. Her lips quivered as she prepared to drop the flags down and kick off the race.

" A-are we two ready….?...se...set…. "

" ….. "

" ….. "

" …..uh….g…..GOOOOO! "

 _ **ZOOOM!**_

Lotte waved her flags frantically as the sleds went off on their race. Constanze immediately flew right ahead of Amanda as she struggled to keep up a bit. " Geez, you certainly took your time on that! " she yelled. " Too bad you lack some good old acrobatics! Can that robot do THIS? "

Amanda suddenly started rotating around the cylindrical ice walls of the race track, spinning in circles around Constanze. She kept the same neutral expression as she watched Amanda carefully, looking for some kind of opening…there!

Constanze started boosting to the highest degree possible, blazing ahead of Amanda.

" Getting cocky, eh? Why don't you actually try and get on my-AGH! "

The Stanbot suddenly got out of form and started taunting her with silly dances right as Amanda was starting to speed up. " What do you think you're DOING?! You think you're so better than me?! You're about to get your come-uppance right now! "

Meanwhile, Constanze was taking full advantage of the boost. With the increased distance the boost gave her, she was using her momentum to drift across the track's curves. A perfect strategy perfectly executed.

" Yes, " quietly spouted Constanze.

Amanda let out a roar and immediately started chasing after the two prodigies. " You wanna play that way?! So be it, _you little….LITTLE!_ "

Constanze scrunched her face in concentration as the Stanbot reversed into engine form, the two beginning to regain their high speeds.

* * *

" You think they'll be alright? "

" Pretty sure they don't care. But they do sound like they're getting revved up. "

" Not to worry, Constanze installed a camera onto her sled and gave me one of her Stanbots to watch the race! "

Lotte and Sucy huddled around Akko to watch the intense race on her Stanbot. " They look pretty mad at each other, " said Sucy.

" I just hope no one gets hurt, " added Lotte as she looked a bit worried.

" They're going so fast… "

Amanda and Constanze were basically leaping off of each other at this point in anger and jealousy. Amanda spun around on her sled doing flashy poses as the Stanbot was taunting her, shouting " Go home! " and waving its limbs around carelessly.

" That explains it, " said Sucy.

" Ugh, I dunno if this will end well…. " said Lotte.

" Just wait and see, " Akko assured. " This could get interesting… "

" Moron! "

" Loser! "

" Brainless! "

" Stinky! "

" Certainly interesting, alright. Oh, they're on the final stretch. "

" What?! " Akko yelled. " That was quick! They're so fast! "

Amanda was starting to gain the lead and drifted slowly away from Constanze. She started to notice something from the petite mechanic: the robot was powering down due to its loss of magic.

" Oh, whoops! Might want to check on your pal, Constanze! "

Constanze turned and realized exactly what had happened. The robot was powering down. This wasn't looking too good.

" Hah hah hah...huh? "

Karma had hit Amanda hard. Her sled was powering down.

" _**OH YOU**_ _**#$%! ! $#( #(#! "**_

Constanze covered her ears from the screaming, and then looked at the Stanbot. She knew exactly what she had to do. Thinking quickly, she activated her Stanbot's magic power to maximum once again, the poor, tired robot attempting to fly the sled as far as it could, until it couldn't blast it anymore.

Then, the Stanbot, with all its might, pushed the sled across the finish line as a final sacrifice for the race. Lotte waved her flags carelessly as Amanda slowly trekked across the finish line in sadness.

" Congratulations, you two! That was so exciting to watch! " She shook Constanze's hand and then turned to Amanda. " Are you okay? "

" RRRRGH! " She suddenly smashed the sled right down in front of Akko. " I can't BELIEVE this! Geez, you guys set me up… "

" Come on, Amanda! It's just a race! "

" Race for what again? "

" Well...nothing! It's just for fun! "

" ...guess you're right on that one, yeah. I guess I- "

" _Hah! You lost! Go home! Go home! "_

" _**SON OF A- "**_

The four whipped their arms around Amanda in an attempt to hold her back from going down to the track to let her exact her revenge on the still barely functioning Stanbot.

" Amanda! It's just a robot, it doesn't know better! " yelled Akko.

" You don't want to see Constanze angry… " said Lotte.

" Let's just go inside and have some hot cocoa and stuff. Not really in the mood for this, " lazily remarked Sucy.

Constanze tapped Sucy on the shoulder. As the two turned to eachother, Constanze smirked and winked. Sucy laughed in response.

" I see what you two are doing! " yelled Amanda as she broke free, speeding down the race track to get at the little robot. " Outta my way! "

" _AMANDA! "_


	4. Birds

_**BANG!**_

Another ghost captured. Constanze reloaded her gun with some more magic and went back into her standard position. She had decided to take some time to check out the ghosts that would appear at this condition of weather in the farther mountains (It was a whopping 40 degress outside), and she was wearing a brown, puffy jacket with some jeans and some scruffy, somewhat torn jeans handed down by her grandfather, topping it with a tan hunter's cap. She had decided to let her bow down for now so she would be a bit less restricted with her movement.

Constanze took a second to analyze the wind pressure and position of the plants, making sure she could perfectly pinpoint her next target. What was most required during these hunts was a complete understanding of all elements of nature…fortunately,Lady Luck was on Constanze's side as she began to capture one ghost after the next.

The petite witch had also decided to bring along a Stanbot with her to keep watch of ghosts she may have missed. The robot remained perched upon her shoulder to observe the environment, ready to do an outstanding job as it usually could. It kept close observation of every little piece of nature there was….and I do mean every little piece.

The Hunting Committee had advised coming hunters to be wary of intruding creatures among the premises, for they did not want to risk casualties among the hunt. With that in mind, Constanze noticed a particularily rare ghost in her sighting. She immediately set up her gun and took aim in her sniper mode.

And of course, that is when the canary comes in.

A blissful, white bird perched itself next to the ghost. It was a marvelous sight to behold, indeed; Its wings were lined with silver, its eyes a gleaming blue, and its feathers themselves a glitterous white. Who would want to hunt this down?

Well, it looked like Constanze had almost done it.

As she fired at the ghost, the bird immediately fluttered away into the sky. Some of its feathers were left behind floating to the ground slowly, remnants of what would've been most likely dead. Alas, it had disappeared, or so it had seemed.

Constanze immediately ignored the possible death of the avary and got right back to her hunting. Meanwhile, the Stanbot began to notice something coming towards it...a bird of some sort. Given that brief description, it could only be one.

The beautiful white aviary descended upon the little robot as it was a bit surprised, falling onto its rear-end. The bird, after hopping around a bit, shot its glare straight up at the robot. It stood itself back up and observed the bird carefully to make sure it didn't attempt to attack either of them. It was actually somewhat cute the way the two were interacting. The little robot tapped the bird gently on its beak.

 _ **BANG!**_

 _ **" BRAWK! "**_

Two noises blew through the fields at the same time: Constanze taking out another ghost, and the bird attacking the poor Stanbot for the " petting " graced upon thee. Of course, she had to miss her shot, so she ended firing a few more shots after that.

" C-Constanze! Constanze! " yelled the poor robot as the bird circled around it, pecking at it frantically. Small dents encapsulated its shell as it frantically swiped at the bird attempting to grab it, trying its hardest to not resort to violence, though it was getting extremely tempting at that timeframe.

Unfortunately, Stanbot's constant pleas for help were shut down by Constanze's wild gun fire in an attempt to capture the ghost. It shifted across every landmark available as Constanze's expression was that of anger, shooting in concentrated bursts at the spiritual runaway.

Now it was starting to get real bad. The bird had started to attempt to take flight, grabbing the robot's hand and lifting it into the sky. Stanbot kicked wildly until it suddenly transformed into the jet engine, blasting off almost straight into the poor bird. It panicked as it flew away in surprise.

The Stanbot flopped right on Constanze's back as she jumped and fired a random shot, hitting the frantic ghost in a headshot.

Constanze raised her eyebrows, then turned her gaze to the Stanbot.

While it was certainly the norm, she had no idea what to say about that.


	5. Quickdraw

**Guns:**

" IT WAS JUST A JOKE, WE'RE FRIENDS NOW, WE'RE FRIENDS! " yelled Akko as Constanze continuously pelted her with snowballs from her launchers.

 **Cocoa:**

" The cocoa...reminds me of….mushroom paraaadise.. " moaned Jasminka as she took another swig of Sucy's recipe.

 **Lullaby:**

" _Allll is calm...all is bright… "_ Lotte serenaded her tired out roommates with her songs.

 **Letters:**

" _I hope this heavy snow hasn't removed your desire to visit us again, "_ wrote Diana to Andrew.

 **Hidden:**

Lotte slowly uncovered the massive snowball and giggled as she found a tiny Stanbot inside.

 **Chimney:**

Screams ensued from the entire room as Akko surprised/terrifed the two in her big red suit.

 **Shopping:**

 _I'm not sure what I was expecting,_ thought a tired Andrew, walking across the town with bagfuls of gifts on his back.

 **Pipes:**

" Don't mind me, I'm just **mMMMMFRGH!** " Amanda yelled as heavy snow bursted out of the pipes in the laundry room.

 **Chocolate:**

" Did you already finish your rations before the storm hit? " complained Sucy as she saw Akko laying on the bed stuffed with snacks.

 **Loss:**

No.


	6. Snowman

" Aaaand done! "

Akko happily placed her hat onto the large figure of snow. With three balls rolled on top of each other, each smaller than the last, her special snow friend was complete. He fit the average formula: two stick arms, face of coal. Nothing too flashy nor held back. It was perhaps the perfect snowman.

" You having fun over there? " said Sucy as she sat with Lotte, toying around with her little spirit by shifting the snow around. " What's your crazy wacko gig this time? "

" Oh, it's kind of embarassing, heh...but when I was a little girl, I watched this show where this snowman actually came to life in front of my eyes! He was walking around and everything! And I wanted to do something like that so bad! I wanted a friend like him, and I was so sad because he melted away… "

" This can't go wrong. "

" Sucy… " said Lotte. " I think it's great for someone to achieve their childhood dreams. Don't you agree? "

Sucy rolled her eyes as Akko cast a quick puppeteer spell to activate the life inside the snowman. It bounced up and down with glee. She had the largest smile on her face. 

" Oh my goodness….it's actually happening! Lotte! Sucy! "

They merely ignored her jumping for joy and were busy talking about...whatever, really. 

" How's your tax dollars? "

" Er, decent, I guess… "

Akko puffed her face in anger. " Well, I guess it's just me and you, right, Mr….snowman? "

She didn't know how it happened, but the spell made the snowman suddenly grow a few portions in size….bigger...bigger...bigger…

" Oh, you have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! "

" Told ya, " remarked Sucy.

The snowman, now the size of basically the academy, began to walk across the fields. " Get back here! " yelled Akko, chasing after it.

" This i-isn't good… " quietly said Lotte. " Akko, wait! " she yelled as she ran after her.

The snowman began to rampage through the town, shuffling its feet across the street in an attempt to avoid the cars. It was certainly a boisterous snowman, but a courteous one.

" All I wanted was-what the?! " yelled Andrew as the snowman started walking across the street.

" Can't wait to see them explain this one… "

Akko held on for dear life on the snowman's back, climbing up it using the Shiny Rod. She knew she had to grab the hat in order for the snowman to fall over. It took sharp turns, however, leaving Akko flailing a ton.

" URGGGH….c'mon, you! "

She slowly treaded onto the neck and made one final push, ready to grab the surprisingly still tiny hat….

" Alright, time to- "

 _Yoink_

" Eh? "

" _You really need to stop, Kagari. "_

Diana swooped in and snatched the hat just like that as the snowman plummeted onto the street, cars desperately swerving away. It flopped down as the snow bundled into nothingness, shrinking away.

The drivers stopped and stared at the madness before the workers came and cleaned everything up. Akko burst out of the snow and took a quick breather, with Diana fortunately standing directly in front of her.

" Oh, hey….thanks…. "

" I'm not even gonna ask. "


	7. Quickdraw 2

**Movies**

" Ugh, this is so BORING! Where's all the action scenes? " complained Akko as she watched the Christmas movie on the Stanbot. " The ones that I grew up with had intense fights and high stakes! "

" What Christmas movies did you grow up on, Akko? " said Sucy.

" Constanze, can you play " Living Softly " for us? " Akko asked. She nodded and turned on to the movie.

For the next 2 and a half hours, the three watched explosion after explosion as gunfights filled any dead noise available. Heavy swearing was layered densely throughout the intense movie. At the end, the gruff protagonist stood with his wife after the chaos at the top of a rooftop.

Sucy was merely confused. " What does any of this have to do with Christma- "

 _" Just in time to be on Christmas day, "_ said the man.

" ….oh. "

 **Electricity**

A heavy snowfall filled the academy as Akko, Lotte, and Sucy carefully treaded ground. However, it was not for the expected reason.

" We have to lay low so no one can spot us, " whispered Lotte.

" There's the shop over there, " said Sucy as she pointed to the shopkeeper's place.

" Alright, let's just head over there, and-AGH! " Akko was interrupted by a snowball flying straight onto her back. " They found us! Go, go, go! "

The three immediately headed over as Barbara and Hannah threw dozens of snow at them, swooping right through the doors.

" Oh, hey, how's it...going? Are you three alright? " said the shopkeeper concernedly.

" Don't ask, just keep the doors locked! "

" Uh, okay… " he slowly walked over and locked the doors, but not before a stray snowball hit the power lines, knocking the lights out, causing mass paranoia.


	8. UPDATE

**Hello.**

 **I'm truly sorry for the lack of updates. I picked one of the worst times to attempt a oneshot catalog like this; school has been really pounding me with a steady stream of work to do, and y'know...there's a chance all of us may not be able to write fics anymore.**

 **But fortunately, the worst has come and gone, so all I have to do is just study for exams...woo. At least I don't have anything else to do on my back; Everything else is just streamlined.**

 **I don't know when I'll be able to update again, maybe I'll post a fic today. But rest assured, you most likely will see to the end of this.**

 **Thank you all so much, and I'll see you next time-**

 **Brendan**

 **(R.I.P Michiru Shimada)**


End file.
